Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 26 - Instant Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif Dwie uczestniczki wrócą z powrotem do domu Wielkiego Brata. Natomiast jeszcze dzisiaj pożegnamy jednego z naszych domowników. Czas na Instant Eviction. center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Diamond oraz Tsunami opuściły dom Wielkiego Brata i przeprowadziły się do Czerwonego Pokoju, skąd będą obserwować pozostałych domowników. TONIGHT: Diamond oraz Tsunami nie ukrywają swojej nienawiści do uczestników... Dan to fałszywka dziwka. Rita to szmata. Twist, który kompletnie zaskoczy dom... 100px Co się tutaj odpierdala? oraz kto tym razem odpadnie z Wielkiego Brata? Dzień 38, Noc'Diamond oraz Tsunami opuszczają dom i wprowadzają się do czerwonego pokoju.' 100px Wow, nie spodziewałem się tego, że brat mnie ocali. Byłem dla niego taki oschły i nominowałem go, a ten mnie uratował! Myślę, że zbyt ostro go oceniałem. Jego romans z Cornelem przyćmił mi jego osobę, źle go postrzegałem. 100px *płacze* Nie spodziewałam się tego... Moje dwie przyjaciółki odpadły... Nie wierzę, że widzowie dali zostać Ricie, która potrzebuje lekarskiej pomocy. Ostatnio też Portia jest jakaś nieobecna, czyżby jedyna osoba, której mogę powierzyć wszystko to Tilly? Cała się trzęsę, nawet już Xanax nie pomaga *płacze* 100px Kolejny szok - nie spodziewałem się tego, że odpadnie jedna z moich bliższych sojuszczniek, Diamond! Poza tym, myślałem, że to ona wygra tę edycję. Nie powiem, kiedy usłyszałem, że to ona opuszcza dom, zrobiło mi się ciężej na sercu. A co do eliminacji Tsunami to ni ziębi, ni chłodzi. Nie mieliśmy jakiegoś super kontaktu, więc pewnie nawet nie zauważę jej nieobecności. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px Rita rozmawia z Tilly w łazience o sytuacji w domu Wielkiego Brata. Kobieta wyznaje, że Tilly, Dan oraz Felix to normalne osoby, jakie pozostały jeszcze w tej rezydencji i obawia się, że będą oni opuszczać dom jedno po drugim, po kolei każde z nich. Tilly wyznaje, że Felix może szybko odpaść, zaś widzi siebie, Ritę oraz Dan'a w ścisłym finale. Ritę zasmucił fakt, że Diamond opuściła dom, ponieważ była jej prawdziwą real friend od dnia pierwszego. Odkąd wprowadziła się Tilly, dziewczyny tworzyły świetny team, który niestety, ktoś zechciał zepsuć. Tilly pociesza Ritę i obiecuje jej, że będą we trzy utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt po programie. Rita przybija piąteczkę Tilly i rzuca tekstem "Czas zrobić niezłą dramę". 100px Jesteśmy już na finishu programu powoli. Uwielbiam Tilly i jest ona jedyną godną zaufania osobą, z którą chcę utrzymywać kontakt. Dan'a oraz Felix'a jeszcze jestem w stanie znieść obecność. Rupert'a w sumie też. Pozostałej trójcy z piekła rodem zrobię niezłą zadymę. Szykuję niezły plan, jak ich tutaj zniwelować z tej rezydencji. Tilly po chwili postanawia jednak, że musi się komuś powyżalać, bo ostatnimi czasy tłumiła w sobie wiele emocji. Przyznaje się Ricie, że nie ma zamiaru jej oszukiwać i wyznaje, że czuje się zdewastowana po eksmisji Diamond. Czarnoskóra diva czuje się zmieszana i nie jest pewna jak zareagować, ale postanawia również rozładować swoje nerwy. Obie kobiety zaczynają szlochać i narzekać na rozpad iluzji egostruktur ego. 100px To chyba jakiś żart. Odpadły moje obie sojuszniczki. Gdyby nie te twisty, to byłoby dobrze. Diamond by nie odpadła, Tsunami nie zostałaby w ostatniej chwili wystawiona do szeregu nominowanych. Ta gra to jeden wielki bałagan, a nawet Małgorzata Rozenek nie wie jak go ogarnąć. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Kobiety włączają telewizor i oglądają, co się dzieje w Domu Wielkiego Brata. Diamond jest wzruszona postawą Rity. Mówi, że jak wrócą z Tsunami do domu to rozwalą wszystkich facetów, a przede wszystkim Dana. Kobiety będą rządziły w domu. Nadal nie może uwierzyć jak bardzo skrzywdził Tsunami. Teraz będzie miał je dwie żądne zemsty. Tsunami jest w szoku po obejrzeniu tego, co się wydarzyło. Mówi Diamond, że wiedziała, że Rita to fałszywa dziwka, ale nie spodziewała się tego po Tilly. Dodaje, że widać, jak na poważnie brała pogodzenie się z Portią, skoro teraz nazywa ją nienormalną. 100px Dan lepiej niech żałuje, że nas nominował, bo to nie jest koniec. Jesteśmy żądne zemsty i pożałuje za to, że nas skrzywdził! Nadchodzi tsunami. 100px Rita to fałszywa, tchórzliwa pizda, której miejsce jest co najwyżej w MOPSie i podejrzewam, że tam właśnie wyląduje po tym, jak Sebastian ją pobije do nieprzytomności. On ma jej pomóc w karierze? Pff, z jego pomocą to może najwyżej zostać starszą tankującą na stacjach LOTOS. Tsunami mówi, że w takim razie teraz widać, że Tilly zależało tylko na Diamond, a nie ma żadnych problemów z obgadywaniem jej. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Po zakończonych eliminacjach Felix spotyka Brada w kuchni. Felix mówi Bradowi, że bardzo go przeprasza za to jak traktował go do tej pory. Mężczyzna mówi, że za szybko go ocenił. Felix przeprasza go także za nominację, tłumacząc się tym, że kogoś musiał nominować. Felix liczy na to, że od tej pory ich relacja się poprawi. Brad przyjmuje przeprosiny Felixa. Mówi mu, że nie ma problemu, bo on również go nominował i całkowicie to rozumie, bo nie było między nimi prawie żadnego kontaktu. Dodaje, że on też ma nadzieję, że od teraz zaczną się lepiej dogadywać. 100px Miło mi, że Felix przyznał, że źle mnie ocenił. Mam nadzieję, że mówił szczerze, bo ogólnie wydaje się całkiem w porządku i myślę, że moglibyśmy się zakumplować. Dzień 39 Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Dan zagaduje Felixa. Pyta go, czy serio w powietrzu wisi sojusz, w którym nie ma Dana. Chłopak boi się tego, że Rupert jest na niego wściekły za to, że go nominował w urodziny jego wnuczki. Dan zarzeka się, że nigdy nie zrobił niczego przeciwko Felixowi, wręcz przeciwnie, na początku gry stał mocno po jego stronie. Dan proponuje pakt o wzajemnej nieagresji w obawie przed armią Ruperta. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Diamond śmieje się do ekranu z Dana i mówi Tsunami jaki on jest głupi i naiwny. Mówi jej, że Rupert na pewno go zniszczy. Już raz to zrobił. Tsunami mówi, że Dan to mała dziwka, która tylko szuka kogoś, komu może się oddać w opiekę. Mówi, że nie wyszłu mu z nią, to teraz szuka kogokolwiek, kto będzie go chronił. Taka prawda. 100px Mój "ziomek", że tak slangowo się wyrażę, na pewno to wygra. Rupert jest mądry i wie, co robi. Wiem, że on na pewno nie wybaczył Danowi jego karygodnego zachowania. On po prostu jest świetnym graczem. Kibicuję mu! Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Tilly zarządza house meeting. Nikt ze zgromadzonych domowników nie ma pojęcia o co może chodzić, dlatego każdy podejrzliwie na siebie spogląda. Tilly głośno odkasłuje, zapanowała cisza. Mówi, że od jakiegoś czasu wszystkim coś się ubzdurało, więc postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Głośno podkreśla, że jest z zawodu organizatorką randek ciemno oraz opiekunką i że nie zatrudniła siebie nigdy jako wróżbitkę czy też medium. Prosi więc o to, aby zmieniono wobec niej nastawienie. Wszyscy są zszokowani. 100px Nie będę podawać się za kogoś kim nie jestem! A w szczególności dla ludzi, którzy tego ode mnie oczekują. Trzeba znać swoją wartość i będę stać przy swoim. Jestem wyzwolona od wszelkich metek. Zaczyna się głośna, chaotyczna dyskusja. Tilly krzyknęła, by zwrócono na nią uwagę. Mówi, że jeżeli chcą jakichś wróżb, to żeby poprosili o nie Portię, bo ona się na tym zna. Dodaje, że czuje się urażona, że wszyscy w domu postrzegają jej zawód - który jest czymś poważnym - jako jakiś okultyzm. Robi mic drop i skrzyżowała ręce. 100px A co, stwierdziłam sobie, że jak cast Big Brothera Tilly, tak Tilly castowi Big Brothera. Też umiem rozpuścić takie plotki jak oni. Wiem, bo właśnie to zrobiłam. 100px Jestem taki dumny z Tilly, w końcu pokazała, że jest silną kobietą i wie czego chce od życia. Od kilku dni ewidentnie coś ją trapiło, ale teraz już mam kompletną jasność. Rupert klaszcze i krzyczy, że Tilly ma rację, po czym przytula kobietę. Mówi, że nie może patrzeć, jak Tilly jest nękana i nieszanowana przez dom i wszyscy powinni się wstydzić. 100px Mieszkańcy postanowili dręczyć biedną Tilly, bo jest łatwym celem. Biedna starsza pani chcąca pomóc innym. Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ktoś w domu Wielkiego Brata doświadcza nękania. Dan uważnie słucha przemowy Tilly. Gdy kobieta kończy mówić, ten staje na środku i publicznie przeprasza Tilly za to, że zarządał od niej wróżb i tym sposobem ją uraził. Ma nadzieję, że ich dobry początek znajomości będzie w stanie się utrzymać. Dan żartuje, że gdyby Tilly kiedykolwiek potrzebowała wróżby z jego strony, to zawsze może potrzymać jej dłoń i wesprzeć. 100px Cholera, jeszcze tego brakowało, że Tilly się czuje źle w moim towarzystwie. Tego akurat bardzo bym nie chciał, bo to kobieta, którą bardzo szanuję. Muszę poprawić swoje zachowanie. 100px Aż mi głupio się zrobiło, bo kiedyś zapytałam Tilly o wróżenie z tarota... Oczywiście nie miałam niczego złego na myśli, ale pewnie inni w wyraźny sposób dali jej do zrozumienia, że jej zawód jest niepoważny, związany z "magią". Szczerze jej współczuję... Mam nadzieję, że Ci, co powinni ją przeproszą. Felicia podczas house meetingu głośno mówi, że Ci co ją tak postrzegają powinni w tej chwili ją przeprosić. Jest oburzona, że jej przyjaciółka nie jest traktowana jak należy. 100px Pewnie Rita puściła tekst o wróżkach czy coś. Ona jest pomylona czasami, ostatnio to już w ogóle jej odbiło i myli fakty z rzeczywistością. Felix mówi Tilly, żeby ta zostawiła Portię w spokoju. Mówi Tilly, że ta jest rasitką. To, że Portia jest czarna, nie musi oznaczać, że jest szamanką i zajmuje się magią. Felix jest oburzony tym, jak Tilly traktuje osoby o innym kolorze skóry. 100px Wciąż nie mogę się pozbierać po tym jak naskoczyła na mnie Felicia. Ona dostała dzikiego szału! Zachowywała się jak wielki sztorm. Na szczęście go przeżyłem. Teraz poczekam na odpowiednią chwilę, aby się zemścić... Portia przytula Tilly i mówi, że ją wspiera i wierzy jej w sprawie jej zawodu. 100px Kocham Tilly. To moja mama w domu Wielkiego Brata. Tilly podirytowana pyta Portię, czy poczuła się przez nią obrażona. Odpowiada, że nie. Następnie zadaje to samo pytanie Ricie, która także przyznała, że nie odebrała jej słów w taki sposób. Tilly nazywa Felixa hultajem i prosi go, żeby przestał naklejać innym łatki, bo robi to od początku programu oraz zarzuca, że uwziął się na nią gdy tylko się poznali. Rozgląda się po innych domownikach, którzy zaczynają lekko kiwać głową. Felix odpowiada Tilly, żeby w takim razie nie zapraszała bo już na żadne House Meetingi, ponieważ wszystkie przez nią zwoływane spotkania są stratą czasu, na których mężczyzna jest obrażany. Po chwili Felix wstaje obrażony i wychodzi z salonu. 100px Tilly mnie wkurwiła. Ośmieszyła mnie przed całym domem! Z powodu tego, że mam szacunek do starszych, nie powiedziałem jej wszystkiego co miałem w głowie na jej temat. Tilly dziękuje Felixowi, że chociaż raz postanowił ją zrozumieć i postanowił zejść jej z oczu. Wykrzykuje do niego, że raczej nigdzie nie ma rozrzuconego sera dla takiego szczura lądowego jak on, więc jak już jest wężem, to może zacząć pożerać swój ogon i się wypchać. Kobieta bije brawa dla przemowy Tilly i mówi głośno "Nareszcie ktoś powiedział prawdę w tym domu. Tilly, jesteś wielka. Dan, Felix - bez urazy panowie, nic do Was nie mam, ale cała reszta domowników to jedno wielkie dno. Bye bitches!" Rita oraz Tilly opuszczają salon niczym prawdziwe Damy z Piekła Rodem, obydwie zarzucają włosami i krokiem wybiegowym wyruszają w stronę łazienki, aby zrelaksować się, urządzając sobie salon kosmetyczny i pielęgnując swoje dłonie oraz paznokcie. Felix jest oszołomiony chodem kobiet, ale cała reszta domowników jest zniesmaczona zachowaniem pań. Felicia śmieje się głośno i krzyczy "To się nazywa hipokryzja!"... Rita oraz Tilly nie reagują na jej słowa. 100px YES! Wreszcie. Czekałam na tę dramę... I love Tilly so much as a friend. Jesteś dla mnie wzorem i autorytetem. Cieszę się, że poznałam ją i możemy trzymać jeden front razem. Takiego wsparcia właśnie potrzebowałam. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Diamond jest w szoku. Mówi, że ma mętlik w głowie. Nie wie co się dzieje. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Dan rozmawia z Felicią po całej sytuacji w pokoju. Pyta ją, czy jest szansa, że będzie jeszcze jak dawniej. Zapewnia, że nie chciał, żeby jego relacja z Tsunami i Diamond wpłynęła na relację z nią. Mówi też, że szanuje członków rodziny graczy, więc gdyby były urodziny jej córeczki, to na pewno by wziął to pod uwagę. Rupert jednak nie zamienił z nim ani słowa, więc nawet nie wiedział, że ma wnuczkę. 100px Czekam tylko na konfrontację z Rupertem. Uważa, że jest silniejszy ode mnie i pod względem charakteru i mięśni? Przecież jest już w kwiecie wieku. Będę bronił swoich racji i nie pozwolę mu się zniszczyć. Dana dopada moment melancholii. Przypomina sobie, jak pomagał innym graczom wcześniej uporać się z bullyingiem i stawał po ich stronie, a teraz sam pada ofiarą wrogości. Jego ego bardzo cierpi z tego powodu. Felicia mówi Danowi, że ciężko zadowolić jest czasami w procesie obie strony. Wyznaje, że dla niej i Tilly eksmisja była ogromnym ciosem, ponieważ nie dość, że obie odpadły to jeszcze ta wariatka Rita ocalała. Felicia dodaje, ze nie chce, aby jego stosunek do niej się zmienił, ona jemu wybacza, ale nie może dać gwarancji, że inni też to zrobią. Po chwili przeprasza, że była oschła dla niego, ale tłumaczy, że nadal czuje pustkę z powodu straty swoich przyjaciółek, z którymi aktywnie spędzała czas. 100px Jestem między młotem a kowadłem. Dosłownie. Z jednej strony chciałabym bardzo pomóc Danowi, ale z drugiej strony to właśnie on przyczynił się do eksmisji moich przyjaciółek. Nie będę taka jak inni, ale nie mogę też go w pełni wspierać. Okropna sytuacja, nie dość, że się źle czuję to jeszcze mam dylematy. Dan mówi, że rozumie i sam odczuwa jakie to było mocne, dlatego czuje się niezręcznie. Do teraz w domu były takie dwie głośne dziewczyny, a teraz już została trochę pustka. Mówi, że atak na dwie dziewczyny nie był absolutnie wycelowany w nią, bo z nią miał już wcześniej jakiś kontakt, a nie tak jak w przypadku Diamond. Dan się nieco rozchmurza i idzie zrobić herbatę dla siebie i Felicii. Felicia dodaje, że z czasem może niektórym przejdzie złość i będą mogli normalnie funkcjonować. Prosi Dana o melisę, bo ostatnio herbata ją zbyt bardzo pobudza. 100px I jak ja mam być niemiła dla Dana? Szanuję ludzi, którzy mnie szanują. Wiem, że Tilly i Rupert są na niego wściekli... ja zresztą też, ale może im przejdzie. Eh, staram się być empatyczna, wczuć się w jego sytuację, ale jak przypomnę sobie coś związanego z diamond i Tsunami to chce mi się płakać. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px SEKS siedzieli w Pink Roomie. Czytali w melancholijnym nastroju książki. Tilly zagaduje do Felicii i do Ruperta, że ta eksmisja była paskudna. Felicia zgadza się z kobietą. Rupert poszedł na moment do łazienki. Korzystając z okazji, Tilly szybko konsultuje z przyjaciółką, że straciły dwie przyjaciółki oraz przy tym sojuszniczki i że muszą teraz razem wytrwać. Felicia kiwa głową. Tilly postanawia zapewnić ją, że będzie ją asekurowała i że może na nią liczyć. Nagle znikąd wyskakuje Rupert, który przewrócił o dwie książki na podłodze. Kobiety ochrzaniły go, że nie szanuje literatury. 100px A więc sytuacja jest taka: JESTEŚMY W DUPIE. Może i mam dobre kontakty z większością domowników, ale co z tego? Obrazek kochanej ciotki, matki, babci, personifikacji kota brata teścia z czasem przestanie działać jak przyjdzie co do czego. Musimy z Felicią coś wymyślić. Felicia w międzyczasie odpowiada Tilly, że całkowiecie się z nią zgadza. Uważa, że jeśli chcą przetrwać to muszą trzymać się razem. W innym wypadku ich szanse na przetrwanie są nikłe. Felicia również potwierdza, że Tilly może w każdej chwili liczyć na nią. 100px Cieszę się, że mam takiego kogoś jak Tilly. Czuję, ze teraz jestem z nią najbliżej spośród wszystkich domowników. Musimy pokazać, że starsze kobiety też potrafią być silne. 100px SEKS bez Tsunami i Diamond to nie to samo. Nie ma nawet dobrego materiału, żeby wypełnić powstałą przez nie pustkę. Jestem zażenowany widzami, że doprowadzili do takiej eliminacji, to wasza wina! Do pokoju wchodzi Dan. Felicia, Rupert i Tilly spoglądają na niego z pogardą. Zaniepokojony taką reakcją Dan pyta się, dlaczego został spiorunowany spojrzeniem. Tilly odpowiada: "Zapytaj Diamond", po czym Felicia dodaje: "i Tsunami", a następnie Rupert dodaje: "i moją wnuczkę". Dan czuje się bardzo niezręcznie w pokoju razem z Tilly, Felicią i Rupertem. Odpowiada, że dom potrzebował czegoś dużego i sam nie wiedział, że to się skończy aż tak brutalnie, bo w grę weszły jeszcze twisty. Dan mówi, że nikt nie rozumie tego, że miał przez Tsunami złamane serce i chyba zaaz zostanie emo tak jak był w podstawówce. 100px Sukinsyn Dan doprowadził do tak wielkiej straty w domu Wielkiego Brata i jeszcze ma czelność do nas rozmawiać. Nadal nie mogę się pogodzić, że straciliśmy nasz cenny Diament. Jeśli Dan jeszcze raz zbliży się do mnie to złożę na niego skargę. 100px Lubię Dana. Ale każdy zostanie ukarany za skurwysyństwo. Felicia siedzi osłupiała. Jako prawnik czuje potrzebę wstawienia się po czyjejś stronie, jednak nie wie co byłoby słuszne, więc zagaduje Ruperta, pyta go ile wnuczka ma lat i do której klasy chodzi przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Rupert mówi, że jego kochana wnuczka ma dopiero 7 lat, więc niedawno zaczęła edukację i na pewno będzie jej przykro, gdy dowie się, że w dniu jej urodzin jej kochany dziadzio jest na bloku. Jego wnuczka jest bardzo mądra jak na swój wiek, ale też bardzo emocjonalna, więc martwi się o to jak go teraz postrzega i bardzo nie chciałby jej zawieść. Mężczyzna zaczyna się wzruszać i mówi, że tęskni za nią jak i prawie całą swoją rodziną. Felicia jest wzruszona wyznaniem Ruperta. Sama wyznaje, że ma córkę w wieku 8 lat, więc wie jak to jest. Mówi, że również martwi się, że zawiedzie Trixie, ale stara się z całych sił żeby była z niej dumna. 100px Mogę na zewnątrz wydawać się twardy i zimny, ale w środku jestem mięciutki i czuły. Tęsknię za swoją rodziną, czy to takie dziwne?! Dan mówi, że jest mu przykro z tego powodu, że jego prywatna relacja z Diamond, a raczej jej całkowity brak, oraz prywatna relacja z Tsunami spowodowały, że ludzie są na niego źli. Na pozostałych nie robi to wielkiego wrażenia. Dan wychodzi z pokoju z podkulonym ogonem. 100px Chyba jestem stracony, ale będę walczył do samego końca. Mam nadzieję, że Tilly i Felicia w końcu się opamiętają i wspomnimy jeszcze stare dobre czasy. Słysząc odpowiedź Dana, Tilly bierze dużego łyka kawy i mówi mu, że przecież próbowała mu pomóc, że starała się go sparować z Diamond, a ten okazał się być niezadowolony z wszystkiego. Mówi mu, że gdyby ją posłuchał i przestał żyć przeszłością, to obecnej sytuacji by nie było i mogliby w tej chwili rozmawiać o "Mam Talent!". Dan podczas rozmowy z Tilly uznaje, że randka z Diamond w czasie, gdy ten był szalenie zakochany w Tsunami nie wchodziła w grę. Chłopak nie mógł się temu tak łatwo poddać. Być może popełnił błąd, ale przynajmniej pozostał wobec siebie szczery. Dan zauważa, że Tilly zmieniła do niego stosunek i na pewno nacisnelaby teraz X, gdyby występował w Mam Talent pokazując, w jaki sposób uciec z celi. Dan stwierdza, że w tej sytuacji najlepiej będzie dać sobie trochę czasu i idzie spać. 100px Powinnam wziąć pod uwagę uczucia Dana, ale w sumie to po co. Powinien był mnie posłuchać, bo w kwestiach miłosnych mam jednak autorytet. No i nie wiem czy jest sens się kłócić. Bo nie ma. Tilly symboliczne uderza dłonią w okładkę książki, a Rupert imituje dźwięk: "BZDYYYYT". Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Tsunami mówi Diamond, że zerwała z Danem najdelikatniej jak mogła i uważa, że Dan udający wielce zranionego to jest bycie tchórzem, a nie bycie zranionym. Dodaje, że nie ma szacunku dla takiego zachowania i że widziała lepsze aktorstwo w Klanie. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Dan przez dłuższą chwilę patrzy na Brada i nie jest pewien, czy powinien się przed nim otworzyć... Ulega jednak miłej sugestii i siada z Bradem na kanapie. Mówi, że czuje się dość niewygodnie w domu, dlatego ma trochę gorszy humor. Spowodowane jest to tym, że naprawdę pokochał Tsunami, a ta niestety z nim zerwała, co było dla Dana bardzo trudne i nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Nie wszyscy to zrozumieli i zaczęli go z tego powodu unikać. Dan ma nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze skreślony w oczach wszystkich, bo zrobił po prostu to, co uważał dla siebie za najlepsze. Prosi Brada o przybicie piątki. Brad już wychodził z pokoju, gdy Dan jeszcze go zaczepił. Zaproponował chłopakowi pójście do samego końca razem, ponieważ jest pierwszą osobą, która po tym feralnym tygodniu wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Brad ucieszył się, że Dan postanowił pogadać z nim o swoich problemach. Powiedział mu, żeby się nie przejmował tą całą sytuacją, jeśli uważa, że właśnie to było dla niego najlepsze. Sam nie był w takiej sytuacji, ale potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak to jest, gdy odrzuca cię osoba, którą kochasz i do tego codziennie musisz ją widywać. Brad przybił Danowi piątkę i odpowiedział, że z chęcią zajdzie z nim do końca programu. 100px Współczuję Danowi, bo to na pewno musi być trudne, gdy ktoś łamie ci serce i nawet nie możesz uwolnić się od tej osoby, bo jesteście zamknięci w jednym domu... Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Diamond krzyczy do ekranu "fuck him! fuck him hard!". Następnie odwraca wzrok mówiąc, że nie może oglądać fałszywej twarzy Dana, bo zbiera ją na wymioty. Zatyka uszy, bo nie może również znieść jego głosu. Tsunami mówi, że Brad to prawdziwy mężczyzna, który pociesza innych, nawet takie dziwki, jak Dan. 100px Teraz, gdy wszystko oglądam, widzę jakim Dan jest fałszywym człowiekiem. Wierzę w karmę i wiem, że kiedyś ona go dopadnie. Wiem też, że nadejdzie to już niedługo. Facet nauczy się szacunku do kobiet. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Trójka "Newcomersów" postanowiła znów razem się wychillować. Tilly pyta Brada, jak czuje się z jego dorastaniem uczuć wobec Cornela. 100px Jestem dumna z Brada. Udało mu się nie poddać żądzy i szczeniactwu, nie zamoczył kija w żadnej głębokiej wodzie. Mam nadzieję, że Cornel to ogląda i czuje się dumny ze swojego ukochanego i ze mnie. Bo to ja odwaliłam jednak tę robotę. Brad odpowiada Tilly, że już długo się nie widział z Cornelem i przez to zbyt wiele się nie zmieniło. Dodał, że jakiś postęp na pewno się pojawi, jak w końcu się spotkają. Rupert wcina się w rozmowę dwójki i twierdzi, że Tilly jeszcze go z nikim nie próbowała swatać. Twierdzi, że jak nie teraz to nigdy nie znajdzie miłości, a do tego liczebność domowników się kurczy. Rzuca wyzwanie Tilly, aby coś z tym zrobiła. 100px Zostało tak mało osób, co utrudni jej sprawę. Niech Tilly udowodni, że jest profesjonalistką w rzeczywistości, a nie tylko na papierze. Zbita z tropu Tilly ściąga swoją uwagę na Ruperta. Pyta się go, czy czarnoskóre divy są w jego typie oraz czy miałby coś przeciwko relacji męsko-męskiej. Była mimo to dosyć nieprzekonana co do tego wyzwania. Stwierdziła jednak, że jeżeli jej chluba zawodowa została wystawiona na próbę, to musi się na to zgodzić. Brad z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Tilly i Ruperta. Powiedział, że jeśli Tilly uda się zeswatać Ruperta z którymś z uczestników, to znaczy, że kobieta na serio potrafi zdziałać cuda w miłosnych sprawach. 100px Chętnie zobaczę, co może z tego wyniknąć, bo nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć, kto w tym domu mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób pasować do Ruperta... Rupert odpowiada Tilly, że jest gotowy na wszystko, oddaje się całkowicie w jej ręce. 100px Parowanie ludzi z przeskokiem wiekowym nie jest dla mnie czymś nieznanym. Jestem w stanie to zrobić, a jak. Tylko obawiam się, że ciężko będzie mi Ruperta z kimś w tym domu połączyć... No ale dobra, zadzieram kiecę i lecę! Słowa Brada bardzo podbudowały kobietę i naładowały ją pewnością. Zaparła się i zadeklarowała, że zrobi co w jej mocy. Pyta się potem Brada i Ruperta jakie mają plany na nadchodzące dni i co sądzą o ostatnich wydarzeniach w domu. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Felicia podchodzi do Brada i wzdycha. Po chwili wyznaje, że jest tak wściekła, że aż mowę jej odbiera. Wyznaje, że nie może patrzeć już na wypindrzoną Ritę, bo przed oczami ma eksmisję jej przyjaciółek. Pyta się Brada, czy tak samo jak ona był w szoku. Felicia dodaje, że myślała, że widzowie zostawią Diamond, która była tak dobrą osobą dla wszystkich. Ona nawet dla Rity była bardzo miła. Brad całkowicie zgadza się z Felicią i też nie rozumie, jakim cudem Rita przetrwała zamiast Diamond, która nawet dla mordercy byłaby miła. Powiedział, że teraz już pewnie tylko zwycięstwa w zadaniach mogą uratować Ritę przed nominacją, więc jest nadzieja, że następnym razem już nie uda jej się przetrwać eksmisji. 100px Nadal jestem w szoku, że Rita nie odpadła. Najwidoczniej z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu widzowie lubią takie niezrównoważone dziewczyny, która wszystkich do siebie zraża... 100px Cieszę się, że znalazłam wspólny język z Bradem. Nawet jeśli to jest nieznoszenie Rity. Oby Brad się nie mylił. Felicia przytakuje Bradowi, mówi że na to liczy, po czym proponuje pójście na bilarda. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Jestem trochę zdesperowany, żeby to wszystko odkręcić. Tragedia, muszę rozmawiać teraz z ludźmi, z którymi wcześniej nie rozmawiałem, ale chyba nie mam innych szans na zostanie w grze. Dan jest zakłopotany tym, że wszyscy w domu na niego krzywo patrzą. Szuka w tej sytuacji ratunku u Rity. Mężczyzna siada obok niej i prosi o wysłuchanie. Mówi, że zrobił wiele, aby to właśnie Rita została w domu, a jego dwie nominacje odpadły, co też się stało. Dan czeka na reakcję kobiety mając nadzieję, że to doceni. 100px Rita kojarzy mi się z Ritą z Power Rangers! Nie mogłem przejść obok tego obojętnie. A ja teraz muszę walczyć o swoje, dlatego fajnie by było zawrzeć taki sojusz. Mam nadzieje, ze Rita się nie obrazi, bo tamta Rita była trochę brzydka... Rita nie zamierza reagować na słowa Dana. 100px 100px Felix proponuje Portii wspólne ćwiczenie jogi na podwórku. Portia się zgadza. Podczas ćwiczeń, mężczyzna mówi kobiecie, że to wielka strata dla domu i dla widzów, że na raz odpadły aż dwie tak wspaniałe kobiety, jakimi były Diamond i Tsunami. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Tsunami mówi, że Felix jest fałszywy, bo jakoś nie miał problemu z nominowaniem jej. Dodaje, że jak dla niej jest okropną, kłamliwą szmatą. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px Zadanie było wprost idealne dla mnie. Od dziecka posiadam wybitny zmysł muzyczny, a liczenie nigdy nie sprawiało mi trudności. W razie gdybym wygrał HoH, to nominuję na pewno tę wariatki, Felicię i Tilly. Obie są siebie warte. Zadanie natomiast wygrał Rupert i został nową Głową Domu. 100px Cieszę się, że Rupert wygrał. Przynajmniej będzie mógł zobaczyć nagranie od swojej wnuczki. W końcu niedawno miała urodziny. Rupert, gdy wygrywa zadanie zaczyna się drzeć na Dana, że karma go dopadła i już może się pakować. Nazywa go też szmatą. 100px Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja to wygrałem, jestem głuchy jak pień przecież! Ale mniejsza z tym, mina Dana była bezcenna! Sukinsyn niech się już zacznie pakować, bo żadne błagania nie zmienią mojej decyzji o wrzuceniu go na blok. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px WIELKI BRAT: Teraz już wiecie, że nie możecie nominować Ruperta - musicie razem nominować dwie osoby do eksmisji. Zaproponujcie sobie nawzajem 3 osoby i wspólnie podejmiecie decyzję. Tsunami proponuje Diamond: Dan - jest fałszywą dziwką. Felix - nie lubi Tsunami i ma coś przeciwko niej. Rita - uważa, że jest fałszywa wobec Portii, z którą niby żyje w zgodzie, a tak naprawdę ją obgaduje. Diamond proponuje Tsunami: Dan - jest fałszywą dziwką. Felix - wszyscy ją lubią i jak nie odpadnie to wygra. Brad - nie użył na mnie Veto. NOMINOWANI: 100px 100px Dzień 40 WIELKI BRAT PROSI WSZYSTKICH UCZESTNIKÓW O CISZĘ. Następnie na telewizorze zostają wyświetlone pewne sceny: WIELKI BRAT: ' Diamond oraz Tsunami, tak naprawdę nie odpadłyście! Jedynie przeprowadzacie się do Czerwonego Pokoju, gdzie będziecie mogły podglądać innych uczestników. A waszym zadaniem będzie nominowanie 4 domowników do eksmisji. *Diamond i Tsunami przytulają się do siebie* 100px Tsunami mówi, że Felix jest fałszywy, bo jakoś nie miał problemu z nominowaniem jej. Dodaje, że jak dla niej jest okropną, kłamliwą szmatą. 100px Diamond krzyczy do ekranu "fuck him! fuck him hard!". Następnie odwraca wzrok mówiąc, że nie może oglądać fałszywej twarzy Dana, bo zbiera ją na wymioty. '''WIELKI BRAT: ' W tym tygodniu to nie Głowa Domu posiada władzę, ale wasza dwójka... '''Diamond i Tsunami równocześnie mówią: Dan jest fałszywką dziwką. Diamond: Rita - wszyscy ją lubią i jak nie odpadnie to wygra. Tsunami: Uważa, że jest fałszywa wobec Portii, z którą niby żyje w zgodzie, a tak naprawdę ją obgaduje. WIELKI BRAT: ''' Tak naprawdę wszystkie nominowane osoby przez Diamond i Tsunami będą bezpieczne w tym tygodniu. Jeszcze dzisiaj muszą one nominować kolejne dwie osoby do eksmisji. Otrzymujecie szansę, żeby uratować się. Nie zmarnujcie jej. Felix obserwuje całą sytuację z niedowierzaniem - czyli Diamond i Tsunami nie odpadły? Co to za plot twisty... I jeszcze te słowa Tsunami, przecież ja jej nie nominowałem! Co za durna kobieta. 100px Wow! Dziewczyny nadal mają moc. Jestem w szoku... *siedzi osłupiała przez 10 sekund* Czy to oznacza, że jedna z nich wróci? To będzie messy week. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px Brad siedział samotnie w Black Roomie, gdzie zaczął mówić do kamery, że tak naprawdę bardzo ucieszyła go eliminacja Diamond i Tsunami, bo obydwie stały mu na drodze do zwycięstwa. Oczywiście nie powie tego żadnemu z uczestników, bo wie, że przez to mogą się od niego odwrócić, ale chce, żeby widzowie wiedzieli, że właśnie o taki efekt mu chodziło, gdy użył swojego podwójnego veta. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px Tsunami jest w szoku. Mówi, że z Brada jest prawdziwa łajza i żmija. Diamond nie może uwierzyć w słowa Brada. Jest w szoku. Mówi, że w tym domu nie można ufać absolutnie nikomu. Kręci z niedowierzania głową. Sądzi, że Brad jest fałszywy i tylko udawał jak mu smutno po ich eliminacji, a teraz pokazał swoje prawdziwe kolory. Tsunami proponuje Diamond, aby każda z nich nominowała po jednej osobie, co pozwoli im na to, aby nominowały jeden swój cel i nie musiały spierać się w sprawie nominacji. Diamond zgadza się na pomysł Tsunami. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Hah. Faceci to szowiniści. Nie dość, że myślą tylko o seksie, jak bzyknąć na szybko pierwszą lepszą latawicę. Brad oraz Felix ćwiczą na dworze, podnosząc sztangę. Rupert oraz Dan rozmawiają o kobietach w domu. Starszy pan nazywa Ritę "Wytapetowaną blond solarą". Dan jest zszokowany słowami Ruperta. Ten odpowiada, że tak sztucznej osoby dawno nie widział oraz tak dwulicowej szmaty nie słyszał. W tej chwili na podwórko wchodzi Rita. Rupert zamilkł. Panowie skończyli swój trening. W pewnej chwili Brad zadaje pytanie Ricie "Jak się masz, kokieciaro?". Rita spogląda na mężczyznę krzywym wzrokiem i mówi "Trzymam się świetnie, narcyzie". Dan spogląda na całą sytuacją z zaciekawieniem i podśmiewa się pod nosem. Brad dalej prowadzi rozmowę z kobietą, zadając pytanie "A jak tam twój boy fucker friend, Sebastian?" Kobieta podchodzi do starszego pana, staje przed nim i wyraża swoją opinię wprost "Rupercie. Wyglądasz jak stary, bezdomny śmieciarz. A brzmisz jak stara ropucha, która pozjadała wszelkie rozumy. Nie sądziłam, że ktoś taki jak Ty ma prawo mianować siebie człowiekiem". Na koniec kobieta dodaje dwa słowa: "Żegnaj, kotku". Kobieta odchodzi do mężczyzny, udając się w stronę wejścia do hałsu i wykrzykuje "FACECI TO ŚWINIE! SEBASTIANIE, ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ, MAM CIĘ W DUPIE! OD DZISIAJ JESTEM STUPROCENTOWĄ SINGIELKĄ! BYE MOTHER FUCKERS!". 100px Przez cały okres trwania programu udawałam, że jestem zakochana w Sebastianie. Tak naprawdę, to chciałam wypromować się na nim. Przecież obiecywał, że zostanę wielką gwiazdą. Jak później się jednak okazało, to on promował się na mojej osobie. Najlepiej mu to nie wyszło, bo widownia przejrzała na oczy i dostrzegła pozytywne cechy oraz szczere i bezpośrednie opinie w kierunku ludzi. Ja nie przyjechałam szukać tutaj miłości. Ja przyjechałam tutaj, by wypromować siebie, swoją twórczość oraz pokazać, że stoicie przed przyszłą wielką Divą sceny muzycznej. Felix patrzy na całą sytuację z zażenowaniem. Nie rozumie tego, dlaczego faceci tak bardzo nienawidzą Rity. To, że zadawała się z patologicznym typem, nie daje innym prawa, aby nazywać ją małpą i wyzywać jej wygląd. Mężczyzna mówi innym facetom, aby uważali z takimi komentarzami, bo w domu panuje babski sojusz. 100px Rupert zachował się bezczelnie względem Rity, ale niestety miałem związane ręce. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, ponieważ w razie remisu to on decyduje kto odpada, więc lepiej na razie go nie wkurwiać. Rita bije brawo Felix'owi i oznajmia, że to jest prawdziwy mężczyzna, który nie boi się powiedzieć wprost, co myśli. Zwraca się do Brada i Ruperta, że panowie to chodzące marionetki, które nie mają własnego rozumu. 100px Wielkie brawa dla Felix'a. Uwielbiam tego faceta, mam dla niego ogromny szacunek. Obawiam się jednak, że przez moje wpływy mężczyzna opuści dom. Reszta osób nienawidzi mnie i zrobią wszystko, aby wyeliminować z programu moich sprzymierzeńców. Nie mogę dopuścić do tej sytuacji, ale jak ja to zrobię? Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem. Brad odpowiada, że nie obchodzi go związek Rity i Sebastiana. Powiedział, że nie lubi dziewczyny za to, że rozpowiada kłamstwa na jego temat. Do tego nie wydaje mu się, że ktokolwiek w tym domu ma wpływ na jego decyzje, ale niech Rita myśli sobie co chce. Rita mówi Bradowi, żeby zamknął ryj, bo nikt nie prosił go o zdanie. 100px Brad jest przezabawny, ale w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Facet za każdym razem robi z siebie wielkiego błazna i uważa, że jemu wszystko wolno. To ja jestem Królową Domu, nie Ty! Rupert pyta Ritę, czy na pewno dobrze się czuje. Gdy Rita opowiada, co według niej się właśnie wydarzyło, Rupert kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna nigdy by nie powiedział złego słowa o Ricie, podobnie Bradley. Rupert pyta się, co ostatnio jadła i czy zdarzały jej się już kiedyś tego typu sytuacje. 100px Ritę popierdoliło. Ja się o nią troszczę, a ta mi próbuje wmówić, że jestem szowinistą. Wiedziałem, że ten dom to będzie dla niej za dużo, czułem to w kościach. Przeczuwam u niej traumę. Brad zaczął się śmiać. Gdy po chwili się uspokoił, powiedział Ricie, żeby wróciła jak już znajdzie sobie jakieś dobre argumenty do rozmowy, bo najwidoczniej gdzieś je zgubiła, skoro jedyne co ma do powiedzenia, to żeby się zamknął. 100px Jestem pewien, że to Dan podał jej jakieś pigułki. Niech się lepiej modli o to, żeby nie była to prawda! Rupert widzi, że Rita jest w kiepskim stanie i radzi jej się położyć i odpocząć. Może lepiej, żeby Ritę zbadał jakiś doktor. Natomiast widząc uśmieszek Dana, Rupert zaczyna się na niego wydzierać, jak może się śmiać z takich rzeczy i jest obrzydliwy i musi wylecieć jak najszybciej, ponieważ to na pewno on nagadał takich rzeczy Ricie i zagraża życiu mieszkańcom. 100px To co zrobił z Ritą jest niedopuszczalne. Dan posuwa się do tak niskich ruchów i myśli, że ujdzie mu to płazem. Boję się o życie swoje i reszty mieszkańców. Na szczęście ja mogę się zamknąć w HOH Room, reszta nie ma takiego szczęścia! '''WIELKI BRAT: UCZESTNICY POWITAJCIE DIAMOND ORAZ TSUNAMI! Tsunami wchodzi do domu trzymając tacę z kubkami wypełnionymi wodą. Następnie podchodzi do Dana i mówi mu, że wiedziała, że jest szmatą - a teraz jest tego pewna. Następnie wylewa mu szklankę wody na głowę. Kolejnym jej celem jest Rita, do której mówi, że tylko taka parszywa ździra jak ona może żyć z damskim bokserem. Wodą obrywa się także Tilly za to, że w ogóle za nią nie tęskniła oraz Felixowi, bo jest nikim. Diamond wchodzi do domu z maską Jasona Voorhesa. Kiedy mieszkańcy otwierają drzwi, są przerażeni. Diamond podchodzi do Dana. Ściąga przed nim swoją maskę. Mówi, że pożałuje za to jak zranił jej przyjaciółkę Tsunami. Następnie podchodzi do Brada i mówi, że wszystko słyszała co mówił o niej i o Tsunami, i że tylko grał, a myślała, że naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili. Zdenerwowana rzuca maską o podłogę mówiąc, żeby sami sobie posprzątali, bo skończyła się już dobra Diamond i nie będzie niczyją pokojówką. Po chwili ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zrobiła bałagan, więc podnosi ją, ale mówi, że nie będzie sprzątała po kimś tylko po sobie. *kobiety wygłaszają swoje dwie ostatnie nominacje.* 100px Tsunami nominuje Tilly, bo uważa, że jest fałszywą przyjaciólką i złą swatką. Mówi, że woli już cygańskie swatki, bo one chociaż mają swoje karawany, a co ma Tilly? Nic. Bo nic nie osiągnęła. 100px Diamond nominuje Brada, bo jest rozczarowana tym co usłyszała. Myślała, że Brad jest jej przyjacielem, a okazało się, że on tak naprawdę tylko gra i nie obchodzą go uczucia innych. OSTATECZNE NOMINACJE: 100px 100px 100px 100px WIELKI BRAT: Uczestnicy..... mam dla was pewną wiadomość. Mogę wam wyjawić, że osoby, które zostały nominowane przez Diamond oraz Tsunami są..... bezpieczne. Dzisiaj rano dowiedzieli się, że tak naprawdę nie opuściłyście dom Wielkiego Brata, a nominowane przez was osoby dostaną immunitet. A oznacza to, że ktoś z tej trójki - Felicia, Felix oraz Portia odpadnie już za chwilę, ponieważ jest to INSTANT EVICTION. 100px Nie wierzę w to, że znowu jestem nominowany *płacze*. I to jeszcze w taki przewrotny sposób - wyszło na to, że konflikt z Tsunami albo Diamond w tym miejscu bardzo by się przydał. Szczerze, to nie wiem kto odpadnie, skoro głosują uczestnicy. Niby kobiety chcą pozbyć się wszystkich mężczyzn z domu, ale jakoś nie sądzę, żeby Diamond albo Rita zagłosowały na mnie. Czuję, że na pewno dostanę głos od Tilly, Tsunami nie wiem. Co do facetów - z Danem mam raczej dobre relacje, a z Bradem sam nie wiem - ostatnio mnie uratował, ale był to chyba tylko czysto strategiczny ruch. Felicia upuszcza kieliszek z wrażenia. Kobieta ostatnio zmaga się z migrenami, o czym nie mówiła innym mieszkańcom. Omdlewa. Łapie ją Diamond. Felicia mówi, że dostała migreny i musi iść do łóżka, bo nie ma siły już ustać, w dodatku nominacja bardzo ją zestresowała. Tsunami wraz z Diamond odprowadzają kobietę do sypialni. 100px Boję się, że ze względu na mój ostatni stan mogą mnie wyeliminować. Jednak już dostałam odpowiednie leki. Mam nadzieję, że mi się polepszy... choroby nie da się ukrywać. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się omdleć. Muszę się zmobilizować, w końcu tyle ludzi oglądających na mnie musi liczyć, a przede wszystkim moja córeczka. Diamond jest zaskoczona nagłym omdleniem przyjaciółki. Martwi się o jej zdrowie psychiczne. Nazywa Wielkiego Brata domem wariatów z którego już na zawsze zostanie uszczerbek na zdrowiu. 100px Najpierw Tsunami, teraz Felicia. Widzę co ta gra z nimi robi i jestem przerażona. Nie po to walczyłam o pokój tutaj, żeby teraz nam go odebrano. Kobiety mają prawo czuć się sobą, jednak wiem, że to trudne, bo w domu znajdują się tacy faceci jak Dan, którzy nie mają szacunku do nikogo. 100px To co się dzieje w domu to jeden wielki mess. Każdy się z każdym kłóci, wyzywają się, biją się, płaczą, krzyczą. Prawie jak przedszkole, tylko dla dorosłych patologicznych dzieci. I jeszcze te powroty, Diamond i Tsunami. Wielki Brat dał uczestnikom kilka minut na ochłonięcie. Następnie Brad, Dan, Rita, Tilly, Diamond oraz Tsunami udali się do pokoju zwierzeń i zagłosowali na osobę, która ich zdaniem powinna opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. STOSUNKIEM GŁOSÓW: 3 - 2 - 1 100px Portia Portia, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach